


Cat Nap

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OC stands for Original Cat, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Steve Rogers's Sadness Interior Decorating, accidental pet acquisition, modern WS!Bucky Barnes, not sure if that counts as Shrunkyclunks or not, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Объективно, потеря Бухарестского убежища и его содержимого была наименьшей проблемой Баки. Лысеющий агент, руководящий операцией, по-видимому, был связан со ЩИТом — теневым правительственным агентством, упоминание о котором заставило представителей других теневых правительственных агентств внезапно вспомнить о срочных, неотложных делах, когда Баки попытался их подкупить, поугрожать или каким-либо иным способом вытрясти информацию о том, что, черт побери, могло потребоваться ЩИТу от бывшего ассасина с промытыми мозгами. Поэтому избегание ищеек ЩИТа должно было стать приоритетом.Субъективно Баки хотел вернуть своего ебучего кота.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 459





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189035) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 

Баки присел за дымовую трубу и сердито посмотрел на экран мобильного, передающий изображение с камер видеонаблюдения, на котором команда агентов ЩИТа окружала его квартиру. Баки нравилось в Бухаресте. А теперь все его дерьмо окажется в шкафу для хранения улик, а самому Баки придется искать новую квартиру в новой чертовой стране.

Интересно, почему ЩИТ решил поохотиться за ним? Он же в отставке.

В основном. В основном в отставке. Конечно, он все еще брался за кое-какую работу по обеспечению безопасности и использовал навыки по проникновению в закрытые помещения в качестве одолжения другу (ладно, приятелю), но он уже много лет ни в кого не стрелял.

Ну, ни в кого важного. Уроды из Гидры не в счет. Господи, да он всего-то и сделал, что прострелил им гребаные коленные чашечки. А их самих оставил в качестве подарков ребятам из Интерпола. Разве это не должно что-то значить? Разве в мире больше не осталось серьезных угроз, кроме одного — почти отставного — бывшего ассасина, пытающегося держаться от проблем подальше? В последнее время его цели сильно обмельчали. От «проникновения на вражескую базу и захвата ее командира» до «постараться не есть свеклу больше трех раз в неделю». Поэтому он никак не ожидал привлечь внимание какой-нибудь мало мальски серьезной международной конторы.

Дисплей в телефоне был крошечным, но Баки смог разглядеть несколько знакомых фигур в толпе суетящихся агентов. Там был и тот неприметный лысеющий мужик, который с тревожной регулярностью появлялся около всех оставленных Баки в подарок головорезов Гидры. То, что его пригласили на эту маленькую рейдерскую вечеринку, было не очень хорошим знаком. Интерпол, это одно, но Баки так и не смог найти никакой информации на Мистера-Модника-В-Самом-Унылом-Галстуке-В-Мире. Значит, тот был из тех ребят, что запросто могли выписать Баки билет в один конец в какую-нибудь особо секретную тюрьму.

Баки еще раз оглядел крышу. Ничего подозрительного, лишь стая голубей, с надеждой поглядывающих на бумажный пакет с сэндвичами у его ног. Баки вышел, чтобы купить еды, но на обратном пути заметил на улице подозрительное количество крутящихся без дела незнакомцев, и вместо того, чтобы пойти домой, спокойно прошел мимо и пристроился к случайному пешеходу. Убедившись, что за ним не следят, Баки залез на ближайшее здание с достаточно удобной крышей, чтобы переждать нашествие. Потребовался всего час на то, чтобы спецы устали и решили объявить штурм.

Когда саперы в тяжелой амуниции убедились, что Баки не заминировал там все сверху донизу, (естественно, он этого не сделал; у него были принципы и были соседи; единственная мина-ловушка, которую он установил, забрызгала вошедших особо устойчивой отвратительной краской, и сделал он это больше из вредности, чем из каких-либо тактических соображений) и вернулись в бронированный фургон, Баки подумал, что вот это как раз и должно убедить всех, что он в отставке. Ведь мысль о том, чтобы арендовать рекламный щит или что-то в этом роде для размещения надписи: «Бывший псевдоним — Зимний Солдат, текущее задание — не вы, придурки», нравилась Баки не очень.

А для верности можно было разослать на личные адреса нескольких руководителей центральных спецслужб записки с приложенными к ним вот такими бомбами. Тогда уж те точно получили бы сообщение.

Один агент, все еще находящийся у Баки в квартире, был в числе первых, попавших в помещение, но ни на форме, ни лице у него не было ни единого пятнышка, хотя по всем правилам он должен был принять основной удар всплеска неонового пурпура на себя. Баки видел, как тот исполнил в воздухе поистине нелепое сальто, чтобы избежать этого. И если бы все это происходило не посреди разгромленной квартиры, Баки, возможно, был бы впечатлен, а не раздражен.

Агент снова обошел квартиру — на этот раз медленнее, — но вместо того, чтобы проверить углы на наличие ловушек, осмотрел мебель и технику. А потом развернулся к одной из камер, и Баки наконец узнал его. Капитан Америка в темно-синем костюме. А не в том ярком и безвкусном в стиле пин-ап, который, очевидно, надевался исключительно для борьбы с инопланетянами.

— Какого хрена, — прошипел Баки, обводя взглядом крышу из-за вновь обострившейся паранойи. Ведь Капитан Америка был примерно такой же высшей лигой, как раньше он — Баки. Ведь это он по очереди с Железным Человеком захватывал мантию Самого-Драматичного-Спасителя-Супергероя, бросаясь наперерез всем мировым угрозам.

А теперь он в бывшей квартире Баки скорчился на дерьмовом коврике, которым Баки прикрыл тайник под паркетной доской, залез под диван и вытащил…

— О, черт, — выдохнул Баки. Ему пришлось вонзить металлические пальцы в кирпичную трубу, чтобы не вскочить и не помчаться домой. Баки совсем забыл про ебучего кота.

Ебучий Кот. Он так и звал его несколько месяцев, прежде чем наконец признал, что тот никуда не денется. И теперь его сосед — гигантский полосатый мейн-кун с инстинктами выживания и темпераментом завернутого в мех кирпича. Который только и делал, что ел, спал и рвал самые пушистые одеяла Баки. А тот, по крайней мере, трижды в неделю просыпался, задыхаясь под внушительным мурлыкающим весом на груди. Ебучий Кот был диверсантом, который однажды дождливым вечером протиснулся в открытое окно и наотрез отказался уходить, и Баки — в целях самозащиты — пришлось дать ему имя и накормить. Поэтому у него не должно было ёкать сердце, когда он думал о Мишке, испуганно сжавшемся под диваном в разгромленной квартире в окружении вражеских солдат.

Не то чтобы Капитан действовал как-то особенно враждебно… Он тихо ворковал, поддерживая Мишку под животом возмутительно большой рукой, в то время как задние лапы кота панически месили воздух. Капитан зубами стянул перчатку с другой ладони и протянул, чтобы Мишка понюхал. Тот прекратил попытки вырваться и вцепился в предплечье Капитана. Баки злобно понадеялся, что материал рукава не выдержит атаки Мишкиных когтей.

— Здравствуй, девочка, — ласково произнес Капитан.

— Он мальчик, урод, — возмущенно прошипел Баки.

— Боюсь, твой хозяин ушел.

— Я в трех чертовых кварталах!

Мишка — предатель — принялся тереться носом о костяшки пальцев Капитана, шерсть улеглась, а пушистый хвост обмяк и повис. Капитан посмотрел на него сверху вниз и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, тебе будет лучше отправиться ко мне домой.

— Ты охуел? — закричал Баки, вспугнув стаю голубей. — Это мой ебучий кот! Положи на место!

Капитан не положил. А взял деревянный ящик из-под фруктов, в котором Баки хранил кружки, все из него вынул, опустил в сетчатый мешок для стирки, который нашел в спальне, аккуратно посадил Мишку в импровизированную переноску и вышел за дверь.

А Баки только и оставалось, что в молчаливом негодовании наблюдать за тем, как Гребаный Капитан Америка крадет его кота.

***

Объективно, потеря Бухарестского убежища и его содержимого была наименьшей проблемой Баки. Лысеющий агент, руководящий операцией, по-видимому, был связан со ЩИТом — теневым правительственным агентством, упоминание о котором заставило представителей других теневых правительственных агентств внезапно вспомнить о срочных, неотложных делах, когда Баки попытался их подкупить, поугрожать или каким-либо иным способом вытрясти информацию о том, что, черт побери, могло потребоваться ЩИТу от бывшего ассасина с промытыми мозгами. Поэтому избегание ищеек ЩИТа должно было стать приоритетом.

Субъективно Баки хотел вернуть своего ебучего кота.

Для бесстрашных путешественников, не возражающих провести несколько дней в грузовом контейнере судна, возвращение в США было совсем простым делом. Баки всегда был своего рода специалистом по ужасным идеям, но эта не была самой ужасной. Он достаточно редко по-настоящему хотел чего-либо, поэтому, когда это случалось, старался исполнять свои безобидные желания. Будь то поедание действительно неразумного количества свежих фруктов, кража пресс-папье со стола главы Интерпола или преследование украденного кота по международным водам.

По крайней мере, пребывание в США позволило Баки встретиться с человеком, у которого была для него зацепка. Большинство контактов перестали отвечать на звонки, как только до них дошли слухи о том, кем он интересуется. Но у Баки в запасе было еще одно имя. Этому контакту было все равно с кем работал Капитан-Нет-Серьёзно-Капитан-Америка. Еще будучи подростком Наташа Романова без особых проблем спалила дотла Красную Комнату и, отряхнувшись от пепла, накопила такой объем информации, которому могли позавидовать все вместе взятые теневые правительственные агентства мира. Наташа была единственной, кто ответил на запрос Баки и указал дату и место встречи.

Расценки у нее были крутые, а иногда — пугающе неопределенные, учитывая то, что она была меньше заинтересована в деньгах, чем в услугах. Баки все еще продолжал ходить у нее в должниках. В первые дни после побега из Гидры — когда рука била его током каждые девяносто секунд, заставляя вернуться — она нашла механика, который смог отключить эти довольно неприятные части схемы, не повредив связанные с ними нервные окончания. С тех пор они несколько раз работали вместе на взаимовыгодных условиях, но ей всегда удавалось немного опередить Баки, так что его долг так и не был полностью погашен. Баки не возражал. Иногда было просто приятно работать с чертовым профессионалом.

А еще Баки было комфортно в компании Наташи. Она его не боялась, ей не было его жалко, и она никогда не ждала, что он будет лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Существовали и худшие основания для рабочих отношений.

С тех пор, как он совершил ошибку — после того, как она устроила встречу в заброшенном гараже, — резко высказавшись о шпионских штампах, она использовала любую возможность, чтобы безжалостно потроллить его по любому поводу.

Место встречи, координаты которого она прислала на этот раз, поставило Баки перед самым мучительным выбором в жизни. Он с мрачной решимостью встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале раздевалки, подтянул гетры и нырнул за полог.

— Добро пожаловать на утренний четверговый класс джаз-аэробики! — прокричал невероятно бодрый тренер, исследуя Баки пристальным взглядом. Тот натянуто улыбнулся и кинулся к дальней стене. Наташа уже была там — растягивалась перед зеркалом, демонстрируя окружающим едва ли половину своей реальной гибкости, и смеялась над Баки, не сокращая при этом ни единой лицевой мышцы.

Он знал, что она ни за что не станет говорить о делах, пока не закончится урок. Заставить его вытерпеть сорок минут энергичных вращений бедрами под звуки саксофонных взрывов — было первым взносом за то, что он ей задолжал. Баки отыскал местечко в углу и попытался притвориться, что находится под прикрытием. Это было едва ли не самое худшее из того, что он когда-либо делал, чтобы получить информацию, ведь ни одна из его предыдущих работ не включала в себя такое количество бирюзового спандекса.

Он не признался бы даже под пытками, но урок оказался довольно забавным. Преподаватель выкрикивал команды из передней части комнаты так энергично, что объему его легких мог бы позавидовать любой сержант. Но его вопли содержали намного больше улыбок, чем те, что Баки слышал от командиров и хендлеров, а одежда — расцветкой напоминающая аквапарк — и близко не стояла ни с одной формой, с которой у Баки были плохие ассоциации. Так что он даже не вздрогнул, когда в конце занятия инструктор хлопнул его по плечу.

— Отлично, чувак, потрясающая выносливость! Через какое-то время большинство новичков замедляется, но ты не отставал.

Упс…

— Спасибо, — артистично прохрипел Баки.

Наташа спасла его, утащив в спортивный коктейль-бар, где продавали смузи, стоившее дороже, чем может стоить нечто ядовито-зеленое, не содержащее абсент. Хотя, может, это такой последний тренд в фитнесе.

Потом началось молчаливое соревнование — кто не выдержит и заговорит первым. Баки продержался до тех пор, пока Наташа не начала использовать последнюю четверть дюйма своего смузи в качестве оскорбительного слухового оружия, как можно дольше и с максимальным шумом вытягивая через соломинку каждый глоток. Иногда капитуляция являлась единственным выходом из положения.

— Итак, — произнес Баки. — Ты нашла то, о чем я просил?

Наташа расстегнула молнию на крошечном кармашке на штанах для йоги и протянула Баки флешку. Как только тот дернулся, она резко убрала руку и мило улыбнулась.  
— Для чего тебе это?

— Ты правда хочешь знать ответ?

— А вдруг ты решил убить Капитана Америка? Я имею право спрашивать, чтобы начинать прикидывать размер дыры, в которой придется прятаться, ведь по этой информации меня легко отследить.

— Он не цель.

— Вот как… — протянула Наташа. Баки с тоской посмотрел на флешку. Он мог бы броситься за ней, но Наташа, наверняка, использовала бы припрятанный где-нибудь в одежде «Укус Вдовы», и поджарила бы не только носитель, но и лицо Баки. — Тогда зачем тебе его адрес? Хочешь отправить открытку?

— У него мой кот, — буркнул Баки.

Наташа моргнула.  
— У тебя есть кот?

— У меня был кот, пока этот ублюдок не ворвался на мою конспиративную квартиру и не выкрал его.

У Наташи в глазах зажглись искорки ликования.  
— И ты выслеживаешь Капитана, чтобы стащить кота обратно?

— Наташа…

— Ты скучаешь по нему? Скучаешь по маленькому домашнему котику?

— Даже не начинай.

— Зимний Солдат… — проворковала Наташа, — … иду за большим плохим Капитаном Америка, чтобы вытащить из его загребущих лап своего бедного, драгоценного, пушистого…

Баки в отчаянье схватил флешку. Наташа позволила. Теперь у нее было занятие поинтереснее, ведь Баки оказался чертовым задротом, который выследил одного из самых опасных людей в мире только потому, что хотел вернуть блудного кота, которого как-то раз стошнило полупереваренным тунцом в его любимые ботинки.

Баки обреченно вздохнул — какова вероятность, что Наташа сохранит эту информацию. Он мог бы попытаться ей пригрозить, если бы захотел, чтобы она рассмеялась ему в лицо, а потом ударила ножом в самое неподходящее место.

— Спасибо, — вместо этого выдавил он.

— Ты у меня в долгу. И я рассчитываю на звонок вежливости, если ты передумаешь и решишь его пристрелить.

— Да не собираюсь я в него стрелять!

— Он украл твоего кота, — покачала головой Наташа.

— Я не собираюсь в него стрелять, — твердо повторил Баки. — Я собираюсь всего лишь тихо и спокойно забрать своего ебучего кота.

***

Баки не хотел стрелять в него. Правда. И эта мысль была его единственным оправданием. Так думал Баки, убегающий по крыше от врезающегося в стены Капитана Америка. Баки использовал транквилизаторы, чтобы Наташа не пришла и не выпотрошила его во сне.

Однако рассчитывая дозу, он ориентировался не на суперсолдата, а на агентов, прикидывающихся штатскими и живущих по соседству с Капитаном. Поэтому тот быстро стряхнул все три дротика, попавшие в грудь, и теперь очень резво пытался догнать Баки. Несмотря на то, что на поворотах вел себя так же грациозно как носорог на роликах. Баки ненавидел иметь дело с суперами.

Он выскочил из люка и прыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Капитан мог с легкостью сигануть куда угодно, поэтому Баки сделал ставку не на скорость, а на ловкость, совершая головокружительные повороты и используя плотно забитые трубами и антеннами крыши в качестве импровизированной полосы препятствий. Единственной альтернативой была попытка нашпиговать Капитана таким количеством транков, после которого тот отключился бы, ведь когда Баки потерял элемент неожиданности, ему совсем не понравились его шансы.

Он отслеживал траекторию движения Капитана по звукам, раздающимся за спиной. Бам! И пострадал чей-то кирпичный дымоход. Бум! На чьей-то вентиляции появилась новая гигантская вмятина. Скрежет-скрежет-вопль… И кто-то соскользнул с крыши…

Черт. Баки рискнул оглянуться. Капитана не было. Может, висит на краю и ждет в засаде, когда подойдет кто-то достаточно бестолковый, а может, лежит в переулке весь переломанный после падения с четырехэтажного дома. Блядь.

Наташа точно прикончила бы его, если бы он убил Капитана Америка, опираясь на ее информацию. Вот почему он развернулся и медленно пошел к бледными царапинам на влажной смоле крыши. Баки не будет чувствовать себя виноватым, если Капитан и правда сорвался. Потому что нечего воровать чужих котов. Настоящая жертва здесь Баки.

Он повторил про себя все эти достаточно разумные оправдания и осторожно перегнулся через край. Было слишком темно, но Баки разглядел бледное пятно в мусорном контейнере внизу. Оно не двигалось. Баки поморщился, оторвал кусочек шифера и метнул в центр пятна.

— Эй, — слабо произнесло пятно.

Баки облегченно выдохнул. Капитан в порядке. И даже не при смерти. Значит у Баки достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать. Он отвернулся от края крыши.

А через пять секунд снова свесился вниз. Капитан не сдвинулся с места.

— Вот черт, — прошипел Баки и пошел к пожарной лестнице.

***

— Почему ты разлегся в мусорном баке?

Капитан моргнул. Он растянулся на стопке картона, одной рукой держась за голову, а другую прижимая к животу. Поза была неуместно расслабленная, как будто он специально заполз в кучу мусора, чтобы вздремнуть.  
— Упал с крыши.

— А почему продолжаешь лежать?

— У меня сотрясение мозга. Если сяду, меня стошнит.

Баки обхватил голову руками. Чертовски идеальный конец чертовски идеального дня.  
— Уверен?

— Ага. У меня большой опыт в сотрясении мозгов, — ответ прозвучал несколько самодовольно.

— Отлично.

Сирен пока не было слышно. Если бы кто-нибудь услышал их топот по крыше и вызвал полицию, та была бы уже здесь. К квартире Капитана была подведена довольно замысловатая сигнализация, но Баки, естественно, все поотключал, прежде чем сунуться внутрь. С одной стороны, он не хотел, чтобы его задержали, а с другой — прекрасно знал, как трудно будет вытащить Мишку из укрытия, в которое тот забьётся, услышав сигнал тревоги. Отключить сигнализацию было отличной идеей, когда Баки собирался залезть в окно, схватить кота и через шестьдесят секунд свалить. Теперь же, когда он был единолично ответственен за сотрясение символа свободного мира, у этого шага обнаружилась обратная сторона.

— Ладно, — решительно сказал Баки. — Я поставлю тебя на ноги, и мы вернемся к тебе в квартиру.

А на выходе Баки заберет своего кота.

— Хорошо, — миролюбиво ответил Капитан.

Вытащить его из мусора — как Баки и ожидал — оказалось делом неловким и вонючим. Но после пятиминутной перепалки они вышли из переулка. Совершив несколько неудачных попыток, им в конце концов удалось достичь неустойчивого равновесия с рукой Капитана, обхватившей Баки за плечи, и побрести к дому Капитана.

Дверь в подъезд была закрыта, но, в отличие от квартиры Капитана, без сигнализации. Баки поставил его к стене, подпер собой, чтобы удержать вертикально и освободить обе руки, и принялся взламывать замок. Капитан моргал и с отстраненным интересом следил за его действиями.

Трудно было сказать, вызвана эта покорность сотрясением мозга, окончательно сработавшими транквилизаторами или общим истощением после миссии, но Капитан выглядел уставшим. От режима носорога, включившегося у него при виде Баки, застывшего с ногой на подоконнике, не осталось и следа. Зрачки были разного диаметра, но царапина за ухом уже подживала, поэтому Баки мог спокойно оставить его спать, не боясь проснуться на следующий день и прочесть заголовок: «КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА НАЙДЕН МЕРТВЫМ В БРУКЛИНСКОЙ КВАРТИРЕ», а ниже шрифтом поменьше «Слухи об отставке Зимнего Солдата сильно преувеличены; Я всегда это знал, заявляет глава Интерпола».

Как только они попали на лестничную клетку, Капитан посмотрел вверх на ступеньки.  
— Четвертый этаж.

— И лифта нет?

— Здание старое.

— Охренеть, — мрачно сказал Баки, и они заковыляли по лестнице. С каждым шагом все больше слизи из мусорного бака цеплялось за одежду Баки. Он собирался сжечь эти штаны.

То, что они доползли до двери в квартиру, которую Баки пас последние семь часов, было уже подвигом, но когда Капитан не активировал замок ладонью или сканированием сетчатки глаза, а застыл и принялся копаться в карманах до тех пор, пока не выудил обычный металлический ключ, Баки практически вскипел.

— У тебя нет биометрических замков? — Баки взвалил на плечи большую часть веса Капитана, когда тот споткнулся о коврик. У двери валялась почта, адресованная Стиву Роджерсу. Возможно, псевдоним, но думать о нем так было для Баки проще.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Стив. — Слишком много хлопот. Сломанные пальцы портят отпечатки ладоней, а глаза из-за синяков открываются недостаточно широко для сканирования сетчатки.

— И сколько времени ты тратишь на то, чтобы получать по морде?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Это часть работы.

Они прошаркали к первому предмету мебели, который увидел Баки, — слегка потрепанному дивану в гостиной. Это была квартира в Нью-Йорке, поэтому гостиная также была и кухней, и столовой. Окно, в которое Баки сначала вломился, а потом выскочил, все еще было открыто. Баки плюхнул Стива на диван, опустил створку и оглянулся через плечо. Стив хмуро и сосредоточенно елозил ботинком взад-вперед, пытаясь соскрести с ноги, вместо того, чтобы наклониться и развязать. Баки оставил его за этим занятием и двинул по квартире, тихо пощелкивая языком — эти звуки у Мишки ассоциировались с кусочками курицы.

Ничего не произошло. Баки зацокал громче. В третий раз он даже не попытался скрыть, что делает. На кухне стояли миски с едой и водой, в ванной — лоток с наполнителем, и знакомые клочки длинной кошачьей шерсти накапливались по углам и висели на мебели, но вопиющее отсутствие самого кота заставило Баки занервничать.

— Эй, — мягко сказал Стив, когда Баки поднял угол дивана, на котором тот сидел, чтобы отыскать Мишку, и перекатил Стива на другую сторону как особенно комковатый мешок с песком.

— Где он?

— Кто?

— Мишка. Размером с ребенка, коричневые и черные полосы, мультяшное мяуканье?

Стив моргнул.  
— Мой кот?

— Мой кот, — уточнил Баки. — Где он, Роджерс? Где мой кот?

— У друга. Я должен был пробыть на миссии до вторника. В квартире было бы пусто.

— Ага, — выдавил Баки. — Я в курсе.

— Он не любит быть один, и ладит с собаками, а Лаки нравятся кошки. Так что кот у Клинта, — продолжил Стив, не обращая внимания на внутренние мучения Баки. Он протащил покрытую мусором двестифунтовую национальную икону четыре лестничных пролета, потому что Капитан-Мать-Его-Америка был слишком «из народа», чтобы жить в доме с лифтом, а Мишки тут даже не было.

— Отлично.

— Ты в порядке? — раздраженно спросил Стив. Баки вздохнул. Капитан Америка, несмотря на биологически невозможный пресс и бесконечно жуткую стариковскую одежду, был довольно милым.

Ну, по крайней мере, охрана его дома была дерьмовой. Должны же быть у человека какие-то недостатки.

— Лучше всех.

Вероятно, это было неубедительно, потому что Баки сказал это сквозь прижатые к лицу ладони. Он был не в духе, так что не о чем тут говорить.

— А выглядишь не лучше всех.

— У кого здесь сотрясение мозга?

Стив замолчал и как будто задумался над ответом. Баки опустил руки и пошел на кухню, напомнив себе, что здесь кто-то действительно нуждается в медицинской помощи. Даже если его маленькое упражнение на доброго самаритянина не приблизит его к тому, чтобы вернуть Мишку, будет хреновым ходом сбросить парня с крыши, а потом оставить спать на диване без ледяного пузыря.

В морозилке Стива было семь различных пакетов со льдом, пустая форма без льда и одинокий брикет «Клондайка». Баки в течение минуты смотрел на все это, затем вытащил все семь и отнес туда, где свесив ноги с дивана, лежал на боку Стив.

— Какой? — спросил Баки.

— Круглый специально для сотрясений.

— Да ты и правда эксперт… Обезболивающее есть?

— Не надо, — Стив закрыл глаза, когда Баки пристроил предмет в форме пончика на шишку у него на затылке. Если бы у Стива не было ускоренной регенерации, Баки отвез бы его на сканирование, подходящее сотрясенным мозгам идиотов, забывших, что один из самых разыскиваемых Интерполом людей стоит в их гостиной, изображая Флоренс Найтингейл.

Баки нужно было уйти, пока Стив не вспомнил, кто он такой, но тот был такой странно-несчастный, слишком большой для дивана, слабо пахнущий прокисшей кофейной гущей и соусом для пиццы из нежных объятий мусорного контейнера и чуть слишком крепко сжимающий от боли челюсти. Баки провел в подобном состоянии больше ночей, чем мог сосчитать, оставаясь один на один с головной болью и сломанными ребрами. Ему не нравилось, что Стив привык к такому. Даже с сотрясением мозга он должен был подумать о том, чтобы кому-нибудь позвонить.

— Ты голодный? — резко спросил Баки.

Стив поднял руку и покачал из стороны в сторону.  
— Тошнит.

— Все равно надо поесть.

Баки знал по опыту — калории лечат. И начал держать в аптечках энергетические батончики, чтобы справиться с неизбежным голодом, который начинался, когда тело принималось себя латать.

— Не хочу двигаться.

— Я приготовлю что-нибудь, — сказал Баки, потому что, по-видимому, теперь — после двух туров армейской службы, вынужденного призыва в Гидру и многолетнего восстановления после побега — наконец превратился в собственную мать. — Что у тебя есть?

Стив нахмурился, как будто это был особенно сложный вопрос.  
— Суп?

На кухне действительно был суп. Он занимал среднюю полку в кладовке между банками с этикетками, изображающими стилизованного черного гризли с каким-то гипермаскулинным протеином, обещавшим «накачать вас силой!!!» на нижней и шестью упаковками арахисового масла на верхней. Баки подумал, что «Клондайк», должно быть, оставил предыдущий жилец.

В банках оказалась обычная куриная лапша, поэтому Баки снял крышку и нагрел прямо на плите, так как микроволновки видно не было, а кастрюли Стива были такими пыльными, что становилось совершенно ясно — тот никогда ими не пользовался. Баки ютился в наполовину отремонтированном кондоминиуме, но даже у него была микроволновая печь (хотя ему пришлось перекрыть электричество в соседнем доме, чтобы подключить ее).

Он взял горячую банку, вспомнил, что у Стива нет жаропрочной металлической руки, и вернулся, чтобы чем-нибудь обернуть суп. Прихваток у Стива не было, а единственное кухонное полотенце было аккуратно сложено в ящике. Очевидно, совершенно новое.

Было странно снова готовить для кого-то, даже такой вариант уровня детского сада. Было странно находиться в чужом доме, рыться в шкафах, замечать, как расставлена мебель: диван лучше было бы развернуть, чтобы тот стал барьером для входящих, а вот путь к пожарной лестнице за окном ничего не загораживает. И у каждой точки выхода стояли — казалось, случайно разбросанные — ботинки. Баки был уверен, что под кроватью лежит дорожная сумка, а в шкафу — еще одна.

Все было рассчитано с максимальной пользой, за исключением вещей, которые Стив явно купил для Мишки. Помимо лотка и мисок во всех комнатах валялись игрушки. Картонные подставки для когтей со звенящими шариками; мягкие мышки с хвостами из перьев; войлочные рыбки с кошачьей мятой — яркие мазки цвета, резко контрастирующие с деревянной мебелью и белыми стенами. Стив даже поставил перед самым большим окном массивное кошачье дерево. Верхняя платформа была покрыта знакомыми коричневыми волосками, и Баки легко мог представить Мишку спящим там на солнце.

Впервые Баки почувствовал себя плохо из-за планов отобрать у Стива кота. Его квартира выглядела неприятно знакомой, и Баки не нравилось видеть в ней отголоски того, кем он был, когда покинул Гидру. Капитан Америка должен быть международным супергероем с почти неограниченными ресурсами. У него не должно быть голых стен, пустого холодильника и меньше вещей, чем у его кота.

Не его кота. Кота Баки. Мысль была не настолько автоматической, как раньше. Баки нахмурился и, пока нес суп к дивану, пытался не думать, почему.

— Вот.

— Спасибо, — Стив отпил немного, и у него порозовели щеки, а плечи начали возвращаться в то безупречное положение, которое Баки помнил по записи с камер. Он был глубоко раздосадован тем, насколько привлекательным был Стив даже с конденсатом, стекающим по лбу с пакета со льдом. — Напомни, как тебя зовут?

— Мне пора, — ответил Баки и вышел в окно.

***

Стиву потребовалось полчаса сидения на диване и потягивания супа в ожидании, когда голова прекратит раскалываться, прежде чем он осознал, что человек, притащивший его в квартиру, был Зимним Солдатом. К тому моменту предпринимать что-либо было поздно.

Он провел еще пятнадцать минут, задумчиво глядя в открытое окно и сопоставляя фрагменты поведенческого профиля ЩИТа на Зимнего Солдата с новыми наблюдениями. И подождал еще час, прежде чем сообщить команде что произошло. Тони с ДЖАРВИСом были очень хороши в выслеживании людей, а Стив хотел дать Солдату солидную фору.

Согласно приказу ЩИТа Зимнего Солдата нужно было арестовать на месте. Приоритеты Стива немного изменились.

***

— Итак, — сказал Стив, перегнувшись через подлокотник кушетки Клинта, чтобы почесать живот Лаки, — я думаю пригласить его на свидание.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм, положив контроллер и сцепив пальцы так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Стива. — А вот интересно, реально ли управление разумом? Не думаешь, что пора проверить? Бьюсь об заклад, у Тони найдется какой-нибудь специальный сканер. Можно съездить в башню, а на обратном пути заскочить в хозяйственный и купить те ножи, от которых ты пришел в такой восторг.

— Никто не контролирует мое сознание, — в третий раз произнес Стив. Он рассказал команде — ни Фьюри, ни Хилл, ни Коулсону, ни кому-либо еще, только Мстителям, в настоящее время находящимся на планете — о встрече с Зимним Солдатом.

Сначала он решил, что они не поняли, потому что он общается с ними в групповом чате Мстителей. Ведь у него было сотрясение мозга, и он не мог сосредоточиться на крошечной клавиатуре (Нет Зимний Солдат. У него мыши. Головная боль не может… слишком кабачок — видимо, не очень толковое объяснение), но даже после того, как голова прошла, и Клинт с Сэмом явились лично поорать на него, они упорно сопротивлялись принятию точки зрения Стива. Это нормально. Стив вполне был способен переупрямить взвод.

Через три дня они перестали пытаться убедить его рассказать все ЩИТу. Именно поэтому Стив поднял вопрос о свиданиях.

До сих пор они не казались особенно восприимчивыми.

— Именно так сказал бы человек, находящийся под контролем сознания, — заметил Клинт.

— Краткое содержание, — Сэм принялся поднимать пальцы, отсчитывая озвученное. — Зимний Солдат — международный убийца. Ворвался к тебе домой. Устроил тебе сотрясение…

— Я упал с крыши, а он помог мне вернуться в квартиру.

— Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз напомнил об убийце, ворвавшемся к тебе домой?

— Он сварил мне суп, Сэм, — серьезно сказал Стив. Для него все было очевидно. Солдат подверг себя риску, чтобы помочь Стиву после того, как своими действиями причинил ему вред. Ведь единственной причиной, по которой он залез к Стиву в квартиру, было то, что он хотел забрать кота, случайно украденного Стивом; а из-за этого было трудно чувствовать угрозу. На работе Стив не часто сталкивался с добротой. И теперь не собирался ее игнорировать. А если доброта сопровождалась низким, глубоким голосом, уверенными руками и легким осознанием собственной компетентности, которую Стив всегда хотел обрести, это было просто бонусом.

— Он разогрел банку Кэмпбелла.

— И это было очень мило.

— Стив, — серьезно сказал Сэм, — я говорю это как друг: если бы твои стандарты были чуть ниже, тебе пришлось бы встречаться с чертовым кротом.

— Но мне нравится консервированный суп.

Клинт отключил звук и перезагрузил игру, в которую играл с Сэмом. Так что пока тот отвлекся, и его машина стояла на старте, Клинт, спрятав джойстик в карман, во всю наматывал круги по трассе.

— И этого вполне достаточно, чтобы пригласить кого-нибудь на свидание.

Сэм многозначительно поднял брови.

— Ну, думаю, твоя точка зрения имеет право на жизнь, — уступил Клинт. Сэм примирительно похлопал его по спине.

— Сладкая Пчелка любит его.

Клинт принес Сладкую Пчелку, когда явился накричать на Стива по поводу вторжения ассасина, а Сладкая Пчелка провел пятнадцать минут, непрерывно мурлыкая и обнюхивая майку Стива в тех местах, где Солдат касался его, таща вверх по лестнице. Какие бы обвинения ни выдвигались в адрес Солдата, небрежным владельцем домашнего животного его назвать точно было нельзя.

— Сладкая Пчелка полюбит и доктора Дума, если у того в руке будет кусок сыра.

— Так ты считаешь, не стоит приглашать его на свидание?

Сэм поднял руки, снимая с себя всю ответственность за ситуацию.  
— Нет, знаешь что? Действуй. Если это нужно, чтобы добровольно заставить тебя общаться с тем, с кем ты не работаешь, я готов пойти на риск. Мы всегда сможем вернуть тебя обратно, если он похитит тебя и твоего кота. Кстати, а у кота есть микрочип? А у тебя?

— Сыворотка не дает им прижиться.

— Можно проглотить один до свидания, — предложил Клинт. — Просто чтобы быть в безопасности. Я часто так делал, когда мы с Наташей только начинали встречаться. Однажды я забыл отметиться у Коулсона, и он ввалился в довольно деликатный момент.

— И чем все закончилось?

Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Тройничком. Так что никаких жалоб.

Сэм покосился на Клинта, потом посмотрел на Стива.

— Я больше не пытаюсь понять, когда он врет, — сказал ему Стив. — Если продолжишь спрашивать, он так и будет выдавать подробности.

Вспышка света телевизора привлекла внимание Сэма. Он возмущенно закричал, схватил Клинта, и оба с воплями повалились на спинку дивана. Стив вздохнул, почесал Лаки за ушами и рассеянно подумал: жаль, что нет возможности связаться с Солдатом. Стиву хотелось, чтобы тот дал ему визитку или что-нибудь в этом роде. Хотя, оставление визитной карточки, наверняка, не являлось частью протокола взлома и проникновения. С другой стороны, ни один из них никогда не разогревал суп жертвам сотрясенного мозга.

Стив даже не знал его имени.

— У Зимнего Солдата есть какие-нибудь известные контакты?

Лохматая голова Клинта показалась из-за дивана.  
— Есть у меня один человечек… Но это не для протокола.

— Какой протокол? — Сэм бросил подушку Клинту в лицо. — Стив не репортер. И не коп.

— Он похож на полицейского.

— Меня арестовывали девять раз, — рассеянно протянул Стив. Он подумал, что надо бы договориться с Солдатом о Сладкой Пчелке. Стив не хотел его терять. Не теперь, когда он с нетерпением ждет возвращения домой, зная, что там будет кот, который караулит, когда Стив уляжется, чтобы растянуться у него на груди. Стив с войны так хорошо не спал. Но было бы несправедливо забрать чужого кота, которого Солдат потерял из-за рейда ЩИТа, в котором участвовал Стив.

Он хотел поговорить с Солдатом о Сладкой Пчелке и поблагодарить за помощь. Может, он должен приготовить Солдату суп, чтобы вернуть долг? Кулинарные навыки Стива были скорее функциональными, чем впечатляющими. Или его надо отвести на ужин?

— Как вы думаете, Солдат любит итальянскую кухню? — спросил Стив, а Сэм застонал и попытался задушить его подушкой.

***

После неудачного рейда на квартиру Стива Баки застрял в режиме ожидания. Он предположил, что после первой попытки Стив усилит безопасность дома, а так как Железного Человека все чаще стали замечать над Бруклином, визуальное наблюдение тоже не проводилось.

Единственной зацепкой было имя друга, сидящего с котом. Сколько Клинтов могло быть в городе?

Слишком много. Баки провел утомительные часы, перебирая данные наблюдений и исследований в публичной библиотеке, пока через неделю не наткнулся на золотую жилу.

Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон жил в квартире в Бруклине. Баки ждал на ближайшей крыше, пока человек со свежими повязками на лбу, похожий на Бартона, не вышел из здания, опираясь на костыль. А потом он жалобно крикнул на собаку — желтую дворняжку в блестящем розовом ошейнике, прыгающую за белками и цепляющую поводком костыль Бартона, — назвав Лаки. Джекпот.

У Бартона были светлые волосы и плечи, достаточно широкие для человека, которому Капитан Америка мог доверить присмотр за домашним животным агента такого уровня доступа. У Баки в голове всплыло «Хоукай».

А бормотание: ой-ой-ой, гребаные думботы, услышанное, когда Бартон споткнулся о бордюр и приземлился на вывихнутую лодыжку, подтвердило предположение.

Делать было нечего, оставалось смотреть и ждать. В конце концов Стив снова завезет кота к Бартону, и Баки сможет хотя бы увидеть Мишку и убедиться, что о нем заботятся. Баки близко познакомился со всеми крышами вокруг дома Бартона, а также со всеми стаями голубей, сидящими на них. Может, после выхода на пенсию ему стоит заняться их разведением. Баки собрал локтями достаточное количество их дерьма, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.

Прошла неделя, прежде чем произошло нечто интересное. Бартон весь день слонялся по квартире в свободных пижамных штанах и майке с ярко-фиолетовой надписью на спине «Right To Bare Arms». А Баки смотрел в бинокль в соседнее окно, следя за сюжетом последнего сезона «Девственницы Джейн». Не для того, чтобы чему-то научиться, а чтобы узнать, чем все закончится.

На закате Бартон с собакой поднялись на крышу. Лаки направился прямиком к грилю, спрятанному под навесом, и принялся вынюхивать, не осталось ли чего-нибудь съестного. Бартон почесал живот, дважды повел плечами и плавно перешел к впечатляюще пружинистой акробатике.

Баки с трудом отвел взгляд, когда загудел телефон. Этот номер знал очень узкий круг людей, поэтому любопытства оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его ответить.

— Так как прошло твое тихое и спокойное забирание кота? — спросила Наташа.

Баки еле сдержал стон.  
— Никто не умер.

— Я слышала, твой кот все еще у Капитана.

Я начинаю думать, что надо просто оставить его ему, не сказал Баки.

— У тебя для меня что-нибудь полезное, или ты звонишь, чтобы посмеяться?

— Я многозадачная. Капитан хочет, чтобы ты кое с кем встретился. Не с ним, — продолжила Наташа, и Баки твердо сказал себе, что не разочаровался, услышав это. — С нейтральной третьей стороной.

— С кем?

Бартон притормозил после длинной череды сальто, посмотрел прямо на Баки и, блядь, отдал ему честь. Единственная причина, по которой Баки не бросил телефон и не побежал — осознание бессмысленности действий. Если за трубой затаился Железный Человек, Баки не собирался бросаться ему в руки.

— Хоукай — это не нейтральная третья сторона, — сказал он, стараясь говорить ровно.

— Ты будешь удивлен. Мстители работают со ЩИТом, а не на него. До всего этого Хоукай был наемником, и не станет судить тебя, исходя лишь из фактов трудовой биографии.

Баки не был уверен, что это рекомендация. «Трудовая биография» заставляла Баки три ночи в неделю вскакивать, вытирая со лба холодный пот.

Бартон понаблюдал за его колебаниями, вздохнул так драматично, что Баки увидел это через две крыши, и начал быстро складывать пальцы в жестах языка глухонемых: так ты идешь?

— Ладно, — ответил Баки в трубку, нажал на отбой и продублировал ответ знаками, нахмурившись так сильно, что Бартон не мог этого не заметить.

Ему не хотелось спускаться с одного дома только для того, чтобы лезть на другой, поэтому он сделал пару огромных эффектных прыжков и перекатов и приземлился подальше от Бартона. Лаки посмотрел на него и один раз гавкнул. Скорее, возбужденно, чем испуганно. Будучи собакой Хоукая, он, должно быть, привык к прибытию на крышу разных дружелюбных людей.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Баки.

— Просто поговорить. Хочешь погладить мою собаку?

Бартон отстегнул поводок прежде, чем Баки успел ответить, и собака, счастливо задыхаясь, помчалась к нему. Было бы грубо проигнорировать ее. Виляющий хвост Лаки набрал обороты, когда Баки нашел потайное местечко под челюстью.

Баки рассчитывал, что первым тишину нарушит Бартон, поэтому был неприятно удивлен, услышав от себя: — Я не хотел, чтобы Капитан пострадал.

— Ага, я понял, — Бартон лениво потер нос и вытянулся в стойке на голове, приняв ее с тем же усилием, с каким мячик скачет вниз по ступеням. — В прошлом году мы расхерачили несколько баз Гидры. И нашли несколько файлов.

— Я в отставке, — сказал Баки, потому что это было самое простое определение тому, что он сделал, чтобы выйти за границы досягаемости Гидры.

Бартон пошевелил ногами, глядя на болтающиеся развязанные шнурки.  
— Что ты знаешь о приходе Локи?

Баки усилием воли заставил себя разжать челюсти.  
— Дыра в небе. Много инопланетян. Мстители победили.

— Мне тогда промыли мозги. Убил несколько человек, которые этого не заслуживали. Это был полный отстой, понимаешь?

— Ага, — кивнул Баки и убрал ладонь со спины Лаки, чтобы не сжать шерсть слишком сильно. — Понимаю.

— Ага, — Бартон тоже кивнул, как будто они пришли к какому-то соглашению, и вскочил на ноги. — Вот и славно. А теперь Стив хочет поговорить с тобой.

Капитана действительно зовут Стив? И он живет в пустой квартире в доме с дерьмовой охраной под настоящим именем? Если бы у Баки еще оставались вопросы о том, почему у Стива такой большой опыт в сотрясенных мозгах, он бы сам прекрасно смог на них ответить.  
— О коте?

— Конечно, — просиял Бартон. — О коте. Так ты собираешься войти или как?

— Войти? — осознание настигло его, и, прежде чем остановиться, Баки сделал два шага назад. — Он здесь?

— Они с Наташей внизу.

— С Наташей? Наташа Романова знает Капитана Америка?

— Ну, да… — протянул Бартон, насмешливо глядя на него. — Она же Черная Вдова?

Баки открыл рот, но звук отсутствовал. Наташа была Мстителем? Наташа была Мстителем. Все время, пока он размышлял, как ему выбрать дорогу попрямее, «Ужас Красной Комнаты» работал на самую большую команду героев на планете.

И он попросил Черную Вдову помочь вломиться в квартиру Капитана Америка. Конечно, попросил. Ведь это его жизнь… Баки больше не нужны были подтверждающие доказательства тому, что судьба его поимела.

— Хорошо, — смирившись, сказал Баки. — Идем.

***

В квартире Бартона слегка пахло мокрой псиной и несвежим кофе, но было почти уютно. И там были Стив с Наташей. Которая была гребаной Черной Вдовой. А это значило, что либо ее посредничество в предоставлении информации было глубоким прикрытием, либо Мстители действительно были более благосклонны к побочным выступлениям, чем любое официальное государственное учреждение. Стив держал на руках охапку коричневой шерсти, которая начала извиваться, как только Баки вошел в комнату.

— Мишка… — нервно произнес он, посмотрев на своего блудного кота. Баки был не в силах сосредоточиться на объективно более важных деталях, присутствующих в помещении, занятом половиной Мстителей.

— М-р-р-р-р-р-р-р! — восторженно сказал Мишка и запустил себя в центр тела Баки словно ракету, жаждущую обнимашек. Баки прижал его к груди левой рукой, пока крошечные когти безвредно царапали вибраниумные пластины.

— Стив, познакомься с Джеймсом, — самодовольно сказала Наташа. Ну конечно. Единственное, что ей нравилось больше, чем хранить секреты, это раскрывать их, тыкая людей в лицо тем, что она знала.

Над Стивом будто лампочка зажглась. Он повернулся к Наташе.  
— Так ты — тот человечек Клинта?

— Ну да…

Баки почувствовал подкрадывающуюся мигрень.  
— Наташа, — простонал он, пытаясь набраться терпения, — почему ты дала мне адрес Стива?

— Ты попросил.

— Наташа.

Она пожала плечами.  
— Таким как мы трудно уйти в отставку. Мне показалось, что тебе нужно что-то делать.

Баки поднял бы руки вверх, если бы не надо было держать Мишку.  
— И ты решила, что когда меня арестуют, я буду занят?

— Я не знала о рейде в Бухаресте, — почти извиняясь, сказала она. — Стива втянули в это, потому что у Фьюри был должок перед Интерполом.

— Интерпол действительно разыскивает тебя, — сказал Стив, и у Баки дернулось левое веко.

— Нам удалось бы избежать этих мелких недоразумений, если бы тебя не было в списке целей ЩИТа, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Теперь тебя там нет.

Баки почувствовал ловушку, но все равно спросил: — Почему?

— Ну так ты же не можешь работать с Мстителями и оставаться целью.

Ни один Мститель в комнате не разразился многословными возражениями, и это было довольно тревожно. Баки подумал, а не прячет ли Наташа за спиной стопку бланков отдела кадров.  
— Ты послала меня за Капитаном Америка, чтобы завербовать? Могла бы просто спросить.

Наташа наклонила голову.  
— Эй, Джеймс, хочешь поработать со мной?

— Ну уж нет.

— Очень жаль, — весело сказала Наташа.

— Я в отставке.

— Ты был в отставке. А потом намотал на лицо шарф и начал избивать карманников в переулках Бухареста.

— Погоди, так это был ты? — спросил чрезмерно радостный Стив.

Баки попытался свирепо посмотреть на него, пока Мишка облизывал ему подбородок.  
— Вообще-то, это была засада.

— Это было вмешательство, — сказала Наташа. — Тебе стало так скучно, что ты скосплеил Сорвиголову, а теперь удивляешься, что я решила вмешаться?

— Как там тебя называют в интернете… — продолжил Стив, отвратительно бодро раскрывая мерзкое прошлое Баки. — Тот Самый Сливовый Бандит?

— В англоязычных газетах, — уточнила Наташа. — Все остальные говорят о Фруктовом Ниндзя.

— Один раз… Стоит один единственный раз… — Баки покачал головой, поднимая Мишку повыше, чтобы спрятать лицо за пушистым животом. Мишка положил мягкие лапы ему на макушку и продолжил довольно мурлыкать, — … вырубить потенциального грабителя пакетом со сливами, и никто никогда не позволит вам этого забыть.

— А разве ты не бросил в него еще и дыню…

— Меньше деталей, Стив, — сказал Баки и повернул голову к Наташе. — Дело в том, что я был на пенсии.

— Был?

Баки в голове отмотал назад последние пять секунд.  
— Блядь.

— Давай разделим опеку, — внезапно сказал Стив.

— Что?

Стив протянул руки, и Баки неохотно передал Мишку, чтобы Стив смог накинуть кота на свои нелепые плечи. Мишка тарахтел как ржавый автомобильный двигатель и делал ноль попыток освободиться.  
— Разделим опеку, — повторил Стив. — Сначала я беру его на неделю, потом ты.

— Мы не можем таскать кота через весь город каждые выходные.

Все посмотрели на Мишку, чье мурлыканье, напоминающее звук барахлящего электрического консервного ножа, достигло новых экстатических высот. Баки умышленно промолчал о том, что Мишку можно было возить в метро без переноски, если кто-нибудь в это время будет гладить ему живот.

— Если бы ты жил в одном из зданий ЩИТа, то не надо было бы ездить через весь город. В моем доме как раз есть свободная квартира.

Значит, Стив знал, что половина его соседей является агентами. А это делало отсутствие сигнализации в доме немного менее ужасающим. Но лишь немного.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединился к ЩИТу? Он же был заражен Гидрой!

— Был, — многозначительно сказала Наташа. — В четырнадцатом случилась дезинсекция.

— И мы сделали уборку, — сказал Стив.

— С пристрастием, — Наташа медленно улыбнулась и опустила голову на незанятое плечо Стива. Восприятию угрожающего тона помешал хвост Мишки, прилегший ей на лицо.

— Необязательно решать прямо сейчас, — сказал Стив. — Почему бы нам не встретиться в выходные и не поговорить обо всем?

Бартон покашлял в кулак.

Баки прищурился, и в голове заплясали картины комнат допросов без окон.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я мог бы приготовить ужин, — сказал Стив, как будто это являлось неким стимулом, а не угрозой. Баки не одурачить; он видел состояние кладовой этого человека.

— Я и сам могу купить себе банки с протеиновым порошком.

— Хорошо, — Стив рассудительно кивнул. — Тогда ужин можешь приготовить ты.

— Ладно, — ответил Баки, а затем: — Что?

— Как насчет субботы?

— Что?

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Ужин. В субботу. Ты не занят?

— Нет.

— Хочешь зайти?

Баки вытаращил глаза. Мишка обвивал плечи Стива, словно пушистая рамка, рекламирующая неверное решение, которое Баки не должен был принять. Но Мишке было там так уютно, а огромные руки Стива так нежно отодвигали массивные лапы от сонной артерии, и он выглядел таким нетерпеливым, ожидая ответа Баки… Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь хотел компании Баки. Ну, кто-нибудь, у кого не было лап и хвоста.

Баки взглянул на Стива и почувствовал, как в груди тихо прозвучало «хочу». Он столько времени потратил на то, чтобы вернуть это, поэтому сейчас решил подчиниться.

— Ужин, — пробормотал он, и у Стива загорелись глаза. Вероятно, это было безопасно. Наташа была… другом. Коллегой. Сопредседателем клуба экс-ассасинов с промытыми мозгами. Она не подтолкнула бы его к Капитану Америка, если бы идея Стива о свидании заключалась в том, чтобы приковать Баки к столу при свечах и за кофе и десертом допросить о прошлых операциях.

— Ужин, — нетерпеливо повторил Стив, пока Мишка пытался взгромоздиться ему на голову как самая пушистая в мире горгулья.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, капитулируя перед лицом Стива, протягивающего руку, чтобы почесать шейку тридцатифунтовому плотоядному, с любовью пытающемуся откусить ему ухо. — Я приготовлю ужин. Но сначала ты вымоешь свои чертовы кастрюли.


End file.
